Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat L
The Fourth Wars - Heat L was one of the sixteen heats to determine the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat L was originally broadcast on December 22, 2000 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Veterans Banshee From Huddersfield *Weight: 80kg *Dimensions: 0.90m x 1.00m x 1.00m *Clearance: 0.01m *Power: 2 x Wheelchair motors *Weapons: 4 Lathe tools *Notes: Body revolves *Team Members: Graham Walker, Richard Jackson, Alan Marchington Spawn of Scutter (Seeded 10th) From Grays in Essex *Weight: 78.8kg *Dimensions: 0.30m x 1.25m x 1.15m *Clearance: 0.01m *Power: 2 x Starter motors *Weapons: Flipping piercing spike *Notes: Runs both ways up *Team Members: Darren Ball, Graham Warner, Luke Jackman Vercingetorix From the Isle of Wight *Weight: 80kg *Dimensions: 0.32m x 1.18m x 0.50m *Clearance: 0.02m *Power: 2 x 750W motors *Weapons: Axe & lifter *Notes: Made of kevlar & lexan *Team Members: Ian Gear, Alistair Curtis-Horsfall, Tom Curtis-Horsfall Plunderbird 4 (Seeded 26th) From Alton in Hampshire *Weight: 80kg *Dimensions: 0.40m x 0.65m x 0.93m *Clearance: 0.02m *Power: 2 x Electric motors *Weapons: Slicer Dicer (crushing arm) *Notes: Aeroplane aluminium shell *Team Members: Mike Onslow, Bryan Kilburn Newcomers Fat Boy Tin From Leighton Buzzard *Weight: 77.1kg *Dimensions: 1.20m x 0.90m x 0.80m *Clearance: 0.02m *Power: 2 x 24V motors *Weapons: 2 Spikes *Notes: Built for under £200 *Team Members: John Lewis, Richard Lewis Knightmare From Leicester *Weight: 79.7kg *Dimensions: 0.45m x 0.70m x 0.15m *Clearance: 0.02m *Power: 2 x 750W industrial motors *Weapons: Pneumatic flipper *Notes: Took 12 weeks to make *Team Members: Nigel Pagett, Lee Summers, Malcolm Summers Eliminators Spawn of Scutter (10) vs Knightmare vs Banshee At first the robots simply nudged each other but then Spawn of Scutter got underneath Banshee and using its pneumatic spike, flipped it onto its side from which it couldn't self-right. Later in the battle, Banshee's head was spiked with Shunt's axe and pulled from the robot and then torched on the flame pit. The rest of Banshee was destroyed by the house robots and then flipped by the floor flipper. For the remainder of the battle, Knightmare and Spawn of Scutter simply pushed each other around the arena. :Qualified: Knightmare & Spawn of Scutter Plunderbird 4 (26) vs Vercingetorix vs Fat Boy Tin Vercingetorix dominated this match using its axe and lifting arm to good effect. Vercingetorix continually pushed Fat Boy Tin trying to flip it throughout and eventually it did, with a little help from Plunderbird and Sir Killalot. Vercingetorix then went on to flip Plunderbird onto its side, and then back onto its tracks while Fat Boy Tin was attacked by the house robots. Its smiley face was axed by Shunt. Fat Boy Tin was then pushed onto the flipper, and taking Vercingetorix with it as it flew. :Qualified: Vercingetorix & Plunderbird 4 Semi-Finals Spawn of Scutter (10) vs Vercingetorix This battle involved a lot of pushing. Vercingetorix was shoved around the arena by Spawn of Scutter straight away, against the arena wall and into Killalot. This pattern was consistant - Spawn of Scutter would push Vercingetorix into the house robots which eventually immobilized it. It was then lifted up, spun and thrown by Sir Killalot and flipped by the floor flipper. :Winner: Spawn of Scutter Plunderbird 4 (26) vs Knightmare Plunderbird appeared to have control issues, never moving forward during the fight. Both robots throughout the battle rode up onto each other, eventually having to be separated by Refbot. Both robots then continued to bash into each other before Knightmare got in underneath and flipped Plunderbird onto its side. Plunderbird was then attacked by all of the house robots at once before being pitted. :Winner: Knightmare Final Spawn of Scutter (10) vs Knightmare The heat final ended very quickly for Knightmare after Spawn of Scutter rode up on it and pushed it into Shunt, who pushed Knightmare onto the floor flipper. The house robots then attacked and pitted Knightmare. :Heat Winner: Spawn of Scutter Trials During the Fourth Wars, alongside the main competition, a Pinball Warrior and Sumo Basho Competition were also held. Unlike the similar competitions of the Third Wars, these trials featured successful qualifiers for Series 4. In between the first and second rounds of each heat, a Pinball run took place, and two sumo attempts took place in between Round 2 and the Heat Final in each of the first eight heats. For Heat L, the Pinball featured Diotoir. Pinball Warrior- Diotoir Score: 180 points Category:The Fourth Wars Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice